The Coven
by LadyPotter27
Summary: I found myself facing a great supernatural danger - a cave with three, blood-thirsty, beautiful vampires. And these were the stories each had told me...
1. Chapter 1

_The Coven__: The tales of the three vampires._

It took me awhile to realise where I was. And it was not without absolute horror and terror clutching at my heart, along with faint sounds of water drops that I knew at once I was in danger.

It was some sort of a cave – very dark, I could make out bare silhouettes of objects around me, and I realised I was very cold, every bit of ice chilling through every cell of my bones. It took forever for my eyes to adjust to the dark – and to another shock, there were three others with me inside the cave.

The cave was smaller than I imagined, and the dim amount of sunlight far away made it clearer to see these people and the puddles of water around them.

There were two men – one of them was tall and slim, with very defined jaw structure with an incredibly young handsome face with light brown hair. He seemed around early twenties. He was wearing clothes – too nice for a person who seemed to dwell or spend his time in a cave. The odd thing about him was that he was unbelievably pale, and had two bright red pupils for his eyes.

The other man was a lot bigger, more manly and rugged, a little older, with another extremely handsome face that you would find in high fashion magazines with tons of airbrushing. Yet, he too, had very pale skin and shocking red pupils for his eyes.

The woman – she seemed very youthful around the age of early twenties, however that was not the point. She was the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life, period. If an angel were real and lacked wings, it would be her. If a Greek Goddess were to roam around the earth, this would be she. Her face was devastatingly gorgeous, I found myself completely entranced by it. It was like a face carved out by an angel. She looked very exotic, with long dark ebony hair spread about her like the midnight water and high cheekbones with rosy lips. Her almond eyes were really something – long and dazzling, though they were too, bright piercing scarlet along with her snow white skin.

I should have been quite scared by now, for all three of these inhumanely beautiful beings were all staring, their eyes completely fixed, at my face. Their eyes were no doubt unusual, for I had never seen humans with eyes so bright red.

And one of them spoke.

"Do you know why you are here?" the bigger of the men asked.

I numbly shook my head.

"You're lucky we're fed." The other young man said.

_Fed? _I wondered wildly. I wondered if they were cannibals.

I could have run right there, out of that cave, but didn't. Because that was when she spoke.

"You're not safe here." She said, her voice like tinkling of bells. As she spoke, she seemed to generate the most sweet smelling scent from her lips.

I couldn't help but smile. "Why do you say such a thing?"

She did not smile back, her expression was rigid as rock. The others did not take their eyes off of me.

There was a silence, and I used it to think of all wild possibilities of their existence in such a dark, lonely cave. I have done major researchings in my life, and I named all types of diseases and health conditions but none of them seemed to fit.

Then it hit me.

_Cold ones._

I racked my brain furiously to think more in depth. Cold ones sounded so familiar…yet everything about here was extremely cold. Their bodies seemed to generate the right amount of temperature a giant iceberg would.

Pale skin…scarlet eyes….beauty…

They were vampires. If they ever existed, that was. But I was always a strong believer in the supernatural – and it didn't seem so supernatural now that I was here, face to face with them.

"He's figured it out." The younger man spoke.

I jerked my head. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be embarrassed. We do exist." He spoke again, his voice sweet and gentle.

Was he reading my mind?

"Yes." He said once more, or I should say, 'replied'.

I stared at him in shock. I was not horrified, though I would have been if he were not the most perfect young man I have seen.

"..You..you're a vampire?" I blurted out.

Three of them merely nodded.

Foolish me, this was another chance for me to run.

But I didn't.

"Aren't you scared?" The girl asked.

I didn't say anything.

"You could have run away hours ago." She said.

"We can't let him leave now. He discovered us." The bigger vampire hissed.

The girl looked at him painfully.

"You pity this thing?" the man asked, sounding angry.

I felt cold sweat running down my back, and it wasn't much of a help that I was literally frozen in my spot, all my limbs out of my control.

"Please," I managed to choke out. "I won't tell anyone."

The man threw his head back in malicious laughter.

"Roger." The girl said sweetly, yet pleading. "He's hurt. He can't move."

Then I realised that the nerve wasn't what was controlling my inability to move my limbs. It was actually broken. I now remembered what had happened – I rolled down into this cave at least hundred feet high away and had passed out for hours.

If I were to die, I'd die knowing the truth of supernatural. This was what I had dreamed of my entire life, to discover something beyond mankind.

"Creative one, aren't you?" The young man hissed, reading my mind.

"Would you like to hear our stories?" he spoke again.

The vampire named Roger growled in response.

"Okay." I replied faintly. It was purely a miracle that I had not fainted then. But I considered myself brave, even if it be in a cave full of vampires.


	2. Julietta's Story

**Julietta's story. **

"Why don't you start, Julietta?" Roger hissed.

Julietta hissed more harshly in response.

"Oh, I love story time." The younger vampire said. "Name is Derek, by the way." He said, reading my mind once more.

The girl vampire, of Julietta, seemed temporarily to be in pain.

"Alright," she said sweetly. "Hopefully this will provide you a valuable lesson about vampires."

I shivered at the word 'vampire' used so casually by her.

She continued to send sweet smells of her.

"About nine years ago, I had fallen in love with a human boy." She began, her red eyes twitching at the thought, her face angelic under the dim light.

"He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, so delicate, so human, but so masculine – I wanted him for all myself." She said reminiscently, "I was in college, of course, and back then, I was just a seventeen year old human girl. Normal and ordinary, but very beautiful, so I was told"

I listened.

She continued. "His name was Greg. He was tall, and had the most beautiful blue eyes in the word – and his face was the face I dreamed of loving each night.

"I first met him in my chemistry lab class – he had been mesmerised by my beauty then, of course, for I knew I was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen – aside from rest of the students, which I did not care for."

Derek snorted.

"And the moment he laid his eyes on me, he could not turn back, and neither could I. But I have to give him much more credit – he had the most amazing self control I had ever seen on a human – especially a boy.

"He was eighteen, first year college. As was I. And I could sense that to him, school was much more important than getting a girlfriend."

She frowned upon her beautiful face.

"I was determined to have him – so of course, I set out to change that. I stalked him every singly day and night, watched him on campus, was even able to sense his mind. He was shy, and he was awkward around girls – he had only asked out one girl in middle school to a dance, and presumably, gotten rejected. At first this was really hard to believe, for he was the most handsome human boy I ever saw.

"Then I realised that he was a wallflower. No social life, nothing. He would stay home for hours day and night stuck to his video games and never went out. I made sure he noticed me in most of our classes- I even stole his schedule and signed myself into the same classes. But he was too shy to speak to me."

Juliette sighed.

"It was getting pretty torturous, for I was shy myself, and I was becoming rapidly obsessed with him. I spent days thinking about him, when I hunted, or spent my days alone.

"Like that, a year passed. Finally, I decided to approach him. So I did."

Derek grunted.

"He was unmistakably shocked that a girl like me had approached him, always alone in the library, studying for hours. We began to talk, became friends, and realised that he was genuinely a nice person inside and out. I was falling in love with him.

"But one thing I was never sure of, was whether he was falling in love with me or not. It pained me greatly. Furthermore, I refused to go out during daylight other than to meet him at school – my migraines from the light became worse and worse, but I didn't care as long as I saw his beautiful face."

Then I saw pain on her face.

"And one day, he asked me out. He finally asked me out. I was overjoyed, I felt like I was in heaven for the first time of my life, and spent days unable to sleep for the happiness I felt.

"Then one day, my migraines took over. I realised to my foolishness that I had forgotten to take pills subscribed by my doctor. It was too late, of course, for I could not bear sunlight and noises without getting incredibly annoyed and pained."

Julietta closed her eyes.

"And I fainted on the way home. I only remember being incredibly tired from… nothing, and woke up to the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life. I felt like I was on fire, thousand knives slicing my skin, and I screamed and screamed in agony, shrieked until my voice was gone. And I heard distant voices, saw blurry images of faces and wondered whether I was hallucinating or not. The pain was awful, and lasted forever. Then ultimately, it began to fade bit by bit, and I could sense myself gaining energy and control again."

"You're almost there." Was the voice I heard first thing as I regained my consciousness. It was like velvet, soft and alluring, and I was staring at a very beautiful woman – older than I, who had honey eyes."

I gulped.

"And the pain was over. I made it. And the woman explained what I was, and took me awhile to realise and let it sink in. Then she showed me a mirror, and I looked into it. There, I found the most beautiful girl staring back at me. I was completely in awe with my own reflection – I was so feminine and heavenly. And my eyes were bright red."

She then pointed at her own. "Still the same colour, never the honey. And here comes the best part." She laughed bitterly.

There was a silence.

"Of course I had never forgotten about my dear Greg. How could I? He was my first love. I had planned to visit him in my new form – but the vampire who had changed me – Elizabeth was her name – had warned me to not go near humans. I laughed it off, and promised her, but snuck out anyway for I was dying without seeing his sweet face once more. There were also seven missed calls on my cell phone."

Roger laughed. Juliette cast him a dark look.

"Biggest mistake I had ever made. I visited him, and suddenly my urge took over my sanity. His heart was beating, so furiously and loudly – the rich amount of blood circulating his body, warm and awfully sweet – and he was there, like a beautiful God, waiting for me to take me into his arms. And I let him."

She let out a low hiss.

"And the moment my face touched his warm neck – he realised how cold I felt, and began to hug me tighter. And I felt the sweet blood flowing underneath his delicate skin as my throat began to burn unbearably for thirst.

"Like I said, Greg had good self control. I never said I did. That night, as I buried what was left of him, I had never loathed myself so much. I wanted to tear off my face, ruin my beauty, run around like a lunatic and be hated by the world. I wanted to die. I wanted nothing more but die, and I wanted it bad."

Julietta's face was now etched torturously.

"Elizabeth realised what I had done, though it was too late. She felt bad, of course, but there was nothing she could do. She however, kept a look out on me and did not told me about the Volturi until years later. She was afraid I was going to commit suicide."

She laughed bitterly. "Like that mattered, when the love of my life had been killed by nobody but me. I spent years and years mourning after him by his grave – his family never found the cause of his disappearance. I went away, isolated, and shut myself in a cave and fed for two years on mountain lions.

"Anyway, there is nothing more to tell. I still feed on humans. It's something out of my control. Just thought you should know."

She spoke, staring coldly at my face. I felt blood rushing through my body, screaming at me to get out of the cave. But I couldn't.


End file.
